Labyrinths and Bathing
by EvilCannibalPanda
Summary: For lack of a better title... In which Kyle thinks too much and Kenny's just Kenny.


He turned off the shower and reached out to grab the towel he had set on the rack just before he started bathing. Kyle wrapped the cloth around his middle and proceeded to the sink where he brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his thick red locks. After he ran a blow dryer over his hair for a while, he unwrapped the towel and wiped himself dry before reaching out and grabbing dark green cotton material pajama bottoms and slipping them over white boxers he had put on prior. He pulled an oversized black t-shirt over his head and stretched it taut over his still slightly damp thin frame.

He ran a brush through his hair one more time before deeming himself worthy of sleep. Kyle exited the bathroom, humming a tune from the play Kenny had taken him to see earlier that day. "Into The Woods" or something like that. He had been wonderfully surprised by the offer and had of course agreed, and afterwards he had rewarded his fiancé in a way that that he knew the other would never refuse. Now, at exactly 12:56 am, he was blissfully worn out and wanted nothing more than go to sleep, resting serenely in the arms of Kenny McCormick.

But there lied a problem of sorts… Because, of much as Kyle loved Kenny and had been ecstatic about their outing that day, the red-head had an immense hate of filth. No, that wasn't implying that the blonde was filth; but he certainly was _filthy. _Kyle was, for the most part, a very cleanly person who enjoyed taking baths at least every other day, preferably _every_ day (but Kenny's arguments over a costly water bill limited his happiness to some degree. And since Kyle was a college student who didn't even have a part-time job and Kenny was the one putting food on the table, he couldn't exactly complain.) The blonde, on the other hand, having grown up poor and often without running water was used to going long periods of time without bathing.

With effort, Kyle had managed to get him in the habit of bathing once a week without being told to. But anything more was asking too much, not that that stopped the red-head who had made it his personal goal to see to it that Kenny hate filth as much as Kyle himself did by the time that they were married. The problem at this particular moment however, wasn't just the fact that Kenny hadn't bathed in a few days and was beginning to give off the aroma of spoiled milk (okay, so that was an over-exaggeration. Honestly, Kyle couldn't smell the blonde due to his sinuses, but that was beside the point!) That wasn't too bad, because at least Kenny had slipped out of his sweaty, worn clothes and into a fresh pair of underwear. There! There lies the problem.

Kenny was in his underwear. Of course, _that _wasn't so bad. No, but Kenny was sleeping in _only _his undies, leaving the top half of his slightly-toned-and-somewhat-tan-from-working-outside body, along with his long legs unconstrained by the clothes. So he was practically naked, and Kyle couldn't remember the last time he'd bathed. With that came the realization of how icky and sweaty his body probably was and the red-head had little motivation to crawl into bed next to _that._

So, instead of being rational about the situation and just putting a pillow between them or going to go sleep on the perfectly comfortable couch in the other room, Kyle stood by the bedroom's bathroom door, pouting as he wondered how he could wake Kenny up and make him either put on excess clothes or force him into the shower. Of course, he would prefer the latter, but just one look at the blonde's peacefully sleeping expression and the light snores falling from his lips fallen agape made him rethink ruining his good night's sleep (after all, with his working hours he hadn't really got a good night's sleep since they'd moved in together. The bills never stopped coming, so Kenny never stopped working.)

Instead, Kyle gave a determined nod (not that anybody could see) and proceeded over to the mahogany dresser and rummaged through the top drawer. A pair of light blue bottoms were pulled out as they were the first thing he saw. Then he moved swiftly to the closet to the left of the dresser and yanked the first shirt in his wake from it's hanger-a white tee that actually belonged to himself. Then he moved over to the bed and took a deep breath. Once he was sure he could succeed in his mission without waking the other, he balled the shirt up until the only thing that could be seen was the circle of the neck hole. He then lifted Kenny's head up and pulled the shirt over his mess of blonde hair. When he was done he returned him to the fluffy white haven that was his pillow. Kyle rushed to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers and pushing them back so as to get easier access to the arms and continued to put the shirt on.

Once Kenny was halfway dressed and still hadn't even so much as lifted a tired eye, Kyle grew more confident. With that, he eased the covers off of Kenny's bear legs and balled one pajama leg up so he could slip one foot through with ease, then did the other just as effortlessly. Kyle managed the get the pants legs up to Kenny's knees before he had to reposition himself.

So when the blonde felt the added pressure of something light in weight, but obviously human, his curiosity was peeked enough to heave him out of his lethargic stupor. What he found was his smaller fiancé with a determined look on his face, seemingly pulling Kenny's pants off as he straddled his calves.

"Uhh… Kyle…?" He asked with a smug chuckle soon accompanied by a small yawn. Even from this position and with Kyle's head down he could see the color drain from the other's normally pale face. "You know… All you had to do was ask…" He commented as Kyle looked up at him with a woeful look.

"B-but I didn't want to wake you up!" He argued, his hands clinging to the pajamas that he'd previously been working with. Kenny cocked an eyebrow. Was he serious? Why _wouldn't _he want to be awake for that? And also, since when was Kyle so…willing? He decided to voice his minor concern and Kyle stared at him confusedly for a moment at the question.

Then something clicked in his mind and he pushed off of Kenny with disgust. "That's not what I was doing!" He cried, blushing harder than moments before when he'd been found out.

"Oh? Then what _were _you doing?" the blonde asked, raising up to pull his pants up the rest of the way, the smirk never leaving his features.

"I was trying to put some clothes on you! Because-" He stopped. Was it really worth explaining to the blonde his previous thought process that had led him to his current situation…? Probably not.

"You were trying to dress me…?" Kenny questioned, obviously confused.

"Y-yes…"

"…That's fine, I guess. But… Why?" He could've just dropped it, but the looks of horror and bewilderment across Kyle's face as he tried to explain something he couldn't were just too funny to pass up. Not to mention unbelievably adorable.

"I… You haven't bathed in a while…" Kyle finally answered a few facial expressions later.

At this, the blonde stopped smirking and let his face be taken over completely by a look of puzzlement. Because, of much as Kenny loved Kyle, the red-head often confused him. On more levels than one. And that wasn't implying that Kyle was insane; no, but Kyle had a mind like a labyrinth. And trying to follow it would more often than not lead to a headache, or a bad night's sleep as one stayed up all night pondering just how Kyle's mind could go from one place to the next in a matter of seconds. The red-head was like the mysteries of life, not to be pondered for too long, except by a professional (in his case, a psychiatrist.)

But in the end, Kenny just sighed and gave a small, tired smile. "Whatever you say, Kyle. Whatever you say," he opined before patting the space next to him and watched as the smaller male crawled up beside him, and felt as he wrapped a slender arm comfortably around his waist. He returned the gesture, nestling his chin into the other's fiery mass of locks before muttering sleepily, "by the way, I showered this morning."

**A/N:** **Based off of something I read on wikia (I guess?) in 'Kenny's Appearance'. Anyway, it said "In_ A Very Crappy Christmas_, it is shown that Kenny sleeps in his underwear, making him the only one of the boys who does so." And I was like 'lol' and rushed over my laptop to type this up :P Because everything relates back to slash and fanfiction for me… Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are love! And love leads to yaoi, so that's always good right? :D Eh, whatever, I'm tired; Peace out!**


End file.
